<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【445】Cumbia bendita by Roccoliejade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545302">【445】Cumbia bendita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade'>Roccoliejade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杀手5与黑帮老大44在阿根廷的一夜情。<br/>为什么要在阿根廷呢？跟歌有关系。<br/>有一丢丢75。<br/>Bgm与标题同名。<br/>结尾挺玛丽苏的我觉得。<br/>But anyway，看了再说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【445】Cumbia bendita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“目标人物出现，10点钟方向。”耳机里芬兰人冷淡的声音经过无线电波传来，给闷热的夏季增添些许清凉。<br/>坐在吧台上的男人解开两颗扣子，故意扯松了领带，将面前的金汤力一饮而尽。<br/>“一杯白兰地谢谢。”有个人靠着Sebastian坐下，脱下西装外套搁在台子上。<br/>“给这位先生再续一杯，算我账上。”<br/>Sebastian不太喜欢这种自来熟的方式。特别还是在这么极其特殊的情况下，他掩饰好那一点不自在，脑子里过一遍目标人物的资料：<br/>Lewis Hamilton，英国M党新秀，不出意外就是下一届头目，平时以经营房地产和电影公司为手段漂白。手段狠辣，做事雷厉风行。据说有人因为他的肤色为由质疑他的领导地位时，上一秒还在谈笑风生的Hamilton先生下一刻就已经将那人头颅打爆，血溅到墙壁上，而他依旧带着轻松的笑容，仿佛刚刚不过只是因为伦敦阴晴不定的天气小小地抱怨了下而已。<br/>性取向：双。<br/>Sebastian读到这一条时眼神不自知瞟了眼芬兰人，后者依旧维持一贯的冰山脸，说不清楚有什么情绪在里面。<br/>Sebastian心里叹了口气。</p><p>“这位先生的打扮还真是与众不同，别人都是来这里寻欢作乐，而你却活像个……”扎着一头脏辫的男人上下打量了他几秒，摇摇头，颇为遗憾地感叹道：“被人抛弃的怨妇。”<br/>一套松松垮垮的正装，墨镜还戴着，乱糟糟的头发，无不显示此人不理想的生活状态。<br/>上钩了。<br/>“我不像他们，只会在挥霍时间，尽干些毫无意义的事情。”作为实干家的Sebastian，讲究成本和产出之间的转化率。特别是干他们这一行的，一秒钟代表不仅是多少大值面额的钞票，更是自己在有限时间内的精力与专注力。<br/>他本来是不太爱喝酒的，以往只有在完成任务后才会开一瓶红酒小酌一下，更别说这些烈酒了。他刚刚特意跟服务员说要往里多加点果汁，好不容易喝完这一杯，这人就把他往坑里推。<br/>妈的。面上还得继续跟他虚与委蛇。<br/>“focus。”耳机里适时的提醒将他重新拉回现实。他将目光转过去，不料Lewis此时忽然凑到他跟前，刚呷了一口白兰地，此时发酵水果和酒精的味到随着那人的呼吸幽幽地飘过来。<br/>“那你是来做什么呢？”似乎每一个字都在白兰地里泡足了，Sebastian觉得有点难顶。<br/>“我来杀你。”Sebastian强压内心想呕吐的欲望，回敬他一个灿烂的笑容。接过服务员的杯子，一饮而尽。<br/>操。真他妈辣。<br/>Lewis看着灯光下，金发男人的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，不由的来了兴趣。<br/>“很多人都想杀我，但是他们都没有成功。你知道为什么吗？”<br/>“因为他们都是蠢货。”<br/>“那么您呢？”Sebastian注意到称谓的变化，颇为讽刺。<br/>“我？”像是听到什么好玩的事情，Sebastian扯了下嘴角，凑近了Lewis，在他耳边轻语道：“我从不失手。”<br/>就在Lewis的脸颊快要贴上Sebastian的唇时，后者突然起身，到舞池里。临走前转过身，那双狡黠的眼眸此时在灯光的照映下，显出挑衅的光彩。<br/>舞厅的音乐由刚刚的舒缓的钢琴曲变成充满热烈的拉丁风情歌曲。男男女女都在肆意舞动身躯，尽数释放酒精催化下的荷尔蒙。<br/>Lewis对他粲然一笑，也跟着下去。这时候人数突然多起来，Sebastian被淹没在里面。Lewis觉得有点烦躁，四处张望都没看到，只得自己一个个硬挤过去。<br/>当第15个人因为Lewis粗鲁的动作想教训他又被抵在腰间的枪瞬间退缩的时候，他终于看到正在跳舞的Sebastian。<br/>里面的二氧化碳太多，在本就闷热天气下更让人觉得气短。Sebastian把外套脱下来，纽扣也从解开两颗变成四颗，露出白花花的胸膛，合着毛细血管扩张后一点点蔓延开的红色，在昏暗的灯光下暧昧至极。Lewis后悔自己喝太多了，现在他急需能将喉咙的燥热赶出去的解药。<br/>But fuck it... This bitch is so fucking hot. Why bother? Lewis从来不标榜自己的君子之流，他觉得伪善的混蛋才是最应该被喊打的那些人。他坏，但他从来不偷偷摸摸。他坏的光明正大。<br/>杀了警察还会专门将尸体拖到警察局门口，留下一个口信；炸毁了一个保险箱还会送给银行等额的假钞；有对家来惹事，卸肢放血关到冷库里一个星期后再丢到市中心……<br/>这便是Lewis Hamilton。<br/>现在，他要操Sebastian Vettel。他要看到那人屈服在他身下，泪水涟涟求着他，求他给予更多。<br/>“你可真害得我好找，杀手先生。”Lewis露出一个委屈的表情，手上却没闲着，直接往浑圆的臀部上狠狠地揉一把。<br/>“看得出来你有健身习惯，杀手先生。”Lewis的舌头舔过下唇，“我很喜欢。”<br/>“你就珍惜这最后时光吧，明天早上的头条一定会是你的黑白照。”<br/>“嘘……”Lewis伸出食指将那人的嘴堵上。人是他的菜，可说的话怎么就这么欠打呢，“杀手先生，请不要做无意义的假设，刚刚你说这话的时间已经浪费了人生宝贵的五秒钟。”<br/>不着急，待会有的是时间调教他。<br/>“你信不信，我用五秒钟就能让你哭着求我狠狠操你。”<br/>Sebastian欣然接受了挑战：“看来您有些健忘。我从不失手。”<br/>“That's a deal!”Lewis就像是拆开圣诞礼物的小孩子，兴奋地叫出声。他已经迫不及待了。<br/>Sebastian身上有一股好闻的味道，但它并不是单一的个体，而是几种杂糅后的独特的香味。很奇特，但同时也很神秘。<br/>巧了，Lewis Hamilton最喜欢的事情就是探究秘密。他身上的味道是他之前的男人留下的吗？他跟多少个男人睡过？来这里前是不是才刚刚结束一场性事？他体内是不是还留着别人的精液？<br/>想到这里，Lewis莫名有些恼火。小孩子发现圣诞礼物里面是重新包装后的糖果，他很生气，将那些糖果统统丢进垃圾桶里，再狠狠地去暴揍给他送礼物的人。<br/>冲动的情绪不过持续了半秒，良好的自控能力让他重新变回那个看上去平易近人的黑帮头目。<br/>过了今晚，那些味道统统只会变成他一个人的。<br/>“杀手先生，你的武器在哪里呢？”Lewis撩开面前人的衬衣下摆，手在腰侧流连，常年握枪而生茧的手带来粗糙的触感让Sebastian有些痒，顺势往后躲。不过始作俑者可没想放过他，另一只手强硬地将Sebastian拉过来禁锢住，原先作乱的那只手回到胸膛的位置，指尖绕着乳晕开始画圈，嘴唇也贴上脖颈，印下几个轻柔的吻。<br/>“在你看得见的地方，也在你看不见的地方。”<br/>“那，看得见的地方是指这里吗？”灵巧的手指一下子滑下来，沿着脊柱线到西裤，往里，到内裤，再到软肉，在臀缝勾了下。<br/>“这里太窄了，有可能不行。当然也有可能可以，我们待会再看看。”Lewis笑着露出整齐的牙齿。Sebastian知道他可没安好心，但为了进度顺利，只得由着他来。他开始想耳机那头的人现在在干什么，他也在听着这边的情况吗？Sebastian有了逃离的想法，他不想让Kimi知道他现在的处境，他害怕Kimi知道后做出的反应。<br/>虽然这也不是第一次了。<br/>察觉到Sebastian的分心，Lewis将手指强势地戳进去，惹得那人一声惊呼。<br/>“你在分心哦，杀手先生。很没有游戏精神哦。”Lewis模仿着阴茎进出的动作，一下比一下更加用力。Sebastian不服，用力夹紧臀部，把Lewis逼得也叫出声。<br/>“You've really got something. I fancy that.” 他没有一点气恼，甚至被这个举动撩拨得更加性奋。<br/>“听说过一个故事吗？在阿根廷，有一对强盗组合，名字叫做‘双胞胎’。他们心意相通，每次都配合得天衣无缝，给警察带来很多糟心事。但是这其中的一个人患有强烈的幻听，经常被脑子里反对的声音弄得惶惶不安，他俩之间出现了裂痕。另一个人很不解，为什么关系一向要好的两人突然就这么淡了。只有在作案的时候那种熟悉的感觉才会回来。既然如此，那就这样下去吧，说不定哪天他又会想之前那样，不分白天黑夜地做到尽兴。但是，当他们完成一大笔金额的抢劫案后，等待他们的并不是远走高飞的洒脱，而是在被通缉的状态下东躲西藏，终日呆在封闭的空间里没有出路。那个人不想再等下去了，他开始找其他人做爱。另一个人变得更加不稳定，终于有一天爆发了，他割腕自杀，不曾想这种极端的方式竟然能将那个人唤回来。故事的最后，你猜是什么？”<br/>“一个浪子洗心革面之后两人比翼双飞？”<br/>“不。他们两个与警察火拼，然后都被打成了筛子。”Lewis定定地看着Sebastian，像要从他脸上看出什么花来。<br/>“那可真是个悲伤的故事。不过我要提醒你，你刚刚的这段故事已经浪费了我人生宝贵的五分钟时间，也就是说，你最后宝贵的生命又减少了五分钟。”Sebastian戏谑地看着他，不料对方突然抓紧他的手腕，他使了点力，但挣不开。<br/>“你没有想过，如果我们能够改写这个结局呢？”Lewis真诚的目光看得Sebastian有些发虚。<br/>Sebastian皱着眉沉思了会，考虑能够改写结局的几个方案的可操作性。然后他听到对方毫不客气的大笑：“没想到杀手先生还是一位这么富有感情的人。你是不是都快要写成一本书了？”<br/>Lewis是真的被他认真的表情逗笑了，肩膀都在剧烈地抖动。<br/>他可真有意思。Lewis更迫不及待看他在床上的表情了。<br/>“亲爱的，我先去洗个澡。我想我们都需要一个不被打扰的空间。”话外之意不言自明，特别是Lewis脸上露骨的表情。他塞给Sebastian一张房卡，在他左脸颊上亲了一下便离开。<br/>Sebastian回到吧台，服务员已等候多时，将一把小巧精致的手枪递给他。他看着那把手枪，又叹了口气。<br/>Kimi……<br/>“目标人物已回房间，注意，目标人物已回房间。”耳机里冰冷的声音让Sebastian打了个寒颤。<br/>不能再这样下去了。Sebastian摘下耳机，将手枪别在腰后，上了电梯。</p><p>“你来的可真是时候！”Lewis腰间围着浴巾，健硕的身材上铺着张扬的纹身。浴室的水汽还源源不断补充着燥热的气息。<br/>“我建议你先去洗个澡，因为我有洁癖。”可那人一点抱歉的意思都没有，还隐隐有些期待。<br/>Sebastian白了他一眼，走进浴室刚想锁上门，被强硬地推开。<br/>“我想跟你一起洗。”Lewis又换上露出牙齿的灿烂笑容。<br/>不过可不能随他的意，Sebastian尽量让自己的动作幅度小到每次需要花五秒以上的时间才能解开一粒扣子。Lewis知道他的意图，也不急，就这么靠在门边等着礼物一点点将自己的包装剥开。不过眼底里燃起的欲望出卖了他。Sebastian敏锐地捕捉到了这一点。他缓慢走近Lewis，上衣扣子全部解开，他迎上前，任由那人在自己身上胡作非为，同时悄悄地把手伸向后腰，掏出那把手枪。<br/>Lewis还沉浸在Sebastian的主动给他带来的极大愉悦中，甚至将眼睛都闭了起来。<br/>3，2，1……现在！<br/>Sebastian将手枪抵在面前人的脖子上：“还有什么想说的吗？”<br/>Lewis却没有一点惊慌的样子，温柔地看着他：“请你做好被我干到发不出声的准备。”<br/>“做你的美梦。”Sebastian扣动扳机，但并没有血溅三尺的场景出现。<br/>不对啊，Sebastian又重复了几次动作，但并没有出现转机。<br/>“Sebastian Vettel，被人出卖的感觉如何？”Sebastian此时还在问候服务员全家，没注意到Lewis像只早就蛰伏在暗处的黑豹，只等待时机成熟。<br/>It's time.<br/>Lewis扔掉手枪，将Sebastian拉过抵在门上，解下他的领带绑住双手，两只手急不可耐地脱下裤子，甚至没来得及润滑就匆匆地把自己的器官塞进去。<br/>“操你妈Lewis Hamilton。”Sebastian忍着痛，硬生生从牙关里挤出一句脏话。<br/>“宝贝，我也不想这样子的，但是你真的是太不乖了。”Lewis一只手掐着Sebastian的脖子，后者感知到氧气越来越稀薄后拼命深呼吸，同时下身也在夹紧。Lewis加快了动作，一进一出之间穴口的嫩肉被翻出来，肠液精液的混合物在数次撞击下变成泡沫，逼仄的空间里淫靡的水声只叫Sebastian快要崩溃。<br/>Kimi……你在哪里……Sebastian绝望的想着。生理和心里带来的双层不适逼得金发男人双眼模糊。<br/>身后的男人没有停止暴虐的侵犯，反而尝到甜头后便一发不可收拾，将Sebastian抱到洗手台上后，抓着他的脚踝开始新一轮的进攻。Lewis一边操着Sebastian，之前升起的妒忌渐渐地被压下去……<br/>现在干着Sebastian Vettel的人是Lewis Hamilton。<br/>看向被无止尽开拓的男人脸上的泪痕，Lewis还以为是自己用力过猛导致的。他凑上前，轻柔的吻去眼角的泪水，之后又吻向饱满的唇，试图从这里给予他一点安慰。但是Sebastian越哭越凶，小小的抽噎声逐渐变成嚎啕大哭。Lewis慌了，在他的认知里，Sebastian Vettel从不宣泄自己的情感，哪怕是在自己最无助的时候。可今天他如此强烈的反应……难道自己真的做的太过了？他把Sebastian抱下来，不停的亲吻他的面颊。抚摸他柔软的金发：“别哭宝贝，我心疼。”<br/>Sebastian湿漉漉的眼睛看着Lewis，像只温顺的小兔子。但此时小兔子走丢了，它找不到回家的路。Lewis像被施了魔法般，不停地喃喃道：“别哭，别哭，我不会抛弃你的。”<br/>我会带你回家。我们能改写那个结局。<br/>后来Sebastian唯一记得的事情便是自己由Lewis带着上了床，在那人的诱骗下自己又稀里糊涂的来了一场性爱，然后被Lewis揽入怀里安然睡去。实际上，上一个这么对他的人已经变成他不熟悉的模样了。<br/>如果Lewis能够做到他说的话，似乎这也不是一个糟糕的选择。<br/>好过比永远单方面付出却从看不到黑暗的尽头。这么想着Sebastian似乎找回了点平衡。</p><p>布宜诺斯艾利斯的太阳照常升起，Sebastian看着Lewis恬睡的面庞，在他的脸颊上留下一个轻飘飘的印记，随后起身离开了房间，消失在清晨的薄雾中……</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>